


Sunkissed

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Sunshine Boy, F/M, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with a smile that outshines the Sun.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: In Another World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**WINTER YEAR 1**

In the city, Adelaide had hated the snow. She didn’t really like it now but at least she could understand why people thought it was beautiful. The village looked like a postcard. The door to the Bayer’s house opened and Sam stepped out. He had on a long coat but nothing else to protect against the snow.

He smiled when he saw her, “Hey Adelaide, enjoying the fresh snow?”

She nodded, “Yeah, it’s so different from the city. Whenever it snowed all I could think of was how gross it would be by the end of the day.”

“Yeah,” Sam put his hands in his pockets. “It would totally brown and grey by the time it started to melt like 4 months from now. It wasn’t any fun there.”

“And here?”

“It still sticks around for a long time, but it doesn’t really get gross. Too few cars and no one leaves trash around.”

“That’s good.” She turned to look over the river towards the beach. “It’s just so different here from the city.”

“I like that you can actually see the stars and breathe, though the pollen isn’t too fun for me.”

“I noticed that this summer and at the flower dance.” The dance had been pretty boring for her. No one asked her to dance and she hadn’t wanted to ask anyone. She didn’t want to take anyone’s place.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to dance. It’s actually pretty fun. We can dance together next year. I don’t think Penny will mind. She can dance with Vincent.”

She turned back to him, surprised by his offer. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she likes him better too.”

“Really?”

“He actually studies, I never did. It drove Penny crazy, especially if we had to work together. Teachers tended to set us as partners since we lived in the same town.”

She frowned. She didn’t like that Sam was implying he didn’t do his share of the work. She wouldn’t like him either if that was the case.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I did the work, just not as thoroughly as Penny would have liked.”

“Maybe I should ask Penny?”

Sam laughed and his bright eyes lit up. She really liked his eyes. The thought surprised her, she hoped it didn’t show on her face.

“SAM!!” Vincent came barreling out of the house. His hat was on lopsided and one mitten was already hanging from its string. “Let’s build a snowman!”

“I’m talking to my friend, buddy.”

Vincent turned to Adelaide. “You can help too.”

“Sure.” She had been planning on going to the mines but this sounded a lot more fun.

“You don’t have too.”

“I don’t mind it sounds fun.”

Three hours later Adelaide couldn’t feel her nose and she was pretty sure she had snow down her back but she didn’t care. Jodi had brought them all hot cocoa. Now she was watching as Sam and Vincent made snow angels. He really was a good big brother. She wondered what it was like to have a big brother, especially one so much older. Sam caught her eye and grinned at her; she smiled back.

“Hey, Addy! Come check out the snow angels!” Vincent called out as he hopped up and down.

She walked to the edge of the pouch to have a look. They looked like snow angels, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be noticing. “They look great.”

Apparently that was enough cause Vincent beamed at her before running inside calling after his mother. Sam brushed the snow off the back of his legs before joining her. He didn’t bother using the steps, he just used his long legs to hop up. Adelaide shook her head, that was such a guy move.

“If you don’t want him to call you Addy just let him know. He gives nicknames to everyone.”

“Even you? How to you nickname Sam?”

“Ah well…” He grabbed the cup of the side railing and took a sip.

“Wait…is Sam the nickname?”

“Maybe.”

“What for? Samual?”

“Maybe”

“Samson?”

“Just don’t tell anyone.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

Sam shrugged. “Not much, Mom was just young and was very different so it’s a weird name to have compared to everyone else’s.”

“I won’t say anything. And I don’t mind Vincent calling me Addy, though no one else has given me that nickname before.”

“Really? Don’t most nickname come from the beginning of the name?”

“Yes but there three Abbys is my elementary school grade so my teachers didn’t want another similar name. Laney just kinda stuck as my nickname. It didn’t matter too much. I went by Adelaide most of the time.”

“Can I call you that?”

“Sure.”

“Today was fun, Laney.” Sam smiled.

She ignored the way he said that made her feel. “It was.”


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMN YEAR 2**

Her ears were still buzzing from the last cords of the song. It didn’t help that the crowd was still cheering. She liked the band but figured she might be biased since she was dating the main singer. It was nice to know that other people thought so too.

She moved to the side of the stage as they started to play an encore. From here she could watch Sam without him noticing anything. Abby did notice her though. When their eyes meet she gave her a wink before inclining her to Sam. She stuck her tongue out at her. When the song ended Sam wiped his guitar off and looked around for her. He spotted her and grinned so wide that she couldn’t help but grin back. Still holding his guitar he leaped off the stage to run up to her. He pulled her into a strong hug. The guitar dug into her back a bit but she let it slide. After all you only got to play your first concert once.

“That was amazing!” shouted Sam.

“It was pretty cool.”

“Hey Sam! Stop messing with your girlfriend and come help us!” shouted Sebastian from the stage.

“In a minute!” Sam shouted back but Adelaide stepped away from him. He turned back to her with a sad face.

“I’ll still be here, now go.” She turned him around and patted him on the butt to get him moving.

“Hey!” He protested but went back to the stage. It didn’t take the three of them very long to pack everything up. With half of the village there to help carry everything, they were back on the bus in no time.

Sam collapsed on the seat next to her near the back of the bus. Sebastian was already passed out across the aisle from them.

He looked at her with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, it was pretty great.”

“It was totally awesome.” He stretched his legs out. “Thanks, Laney.”

“For what?”

“You helped pin down what kind of music we played. It was a total hit.”

“Picking the music is easy. Your guys' talent is what made it good.” She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He grinned at her. “Just let me call you amazing okay?”

“Fine, fine. I’m very amazing thank you for noticing.”

That made Sam laugh. He rested his head her shoulder.

“That can’t be comfortable.”

“Your shoulder is very comfortable.”

“And you’re very tall, don’t hurt your back.”

Sam pouted. “But I want to snuggle.”

“Here.” She shifted them so that she was resting against the window. She patted the small space left on the seat. Sam grinned and rested between her legs. One of his own legs had to brace himself on the floor to fit. “Are you sure that’s comfortable?”

“Yes.” He rested his head on her.

“Okay.” She rested her free arm on him. The moment she did he placed his hand on her arm as if she would move it away. She shook her head but didn’t say anything. Instead she looked out the window.

There was only one major road from Zuzu City to Pelican Town. She had taken the same route when she moved over two years ago. She had never thought that she would have ended up like this. Her farm was finally turning a steady profit, even if she couldn't get a lot of things to improve her farm yet, she no longer worried about being in the red for next season. Even if it was a hard winter she would still be okay.


End file.
